


This Means I Love You In Cybertronian

by MrsAlot



Series: Heat of the Moment [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Language, Fun, M/M, Secret Relationship, Swearing, silly with meaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: Boulder is teaching Graham how to speak Cybertronian.Dani and Kade Join in... silliness ensues... but Kade unintentionally finds out something very important that will change everything





	This Means I Love You In Cybertronian

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between chapters 6 and 7 of Hard light. 
> 
> i did this to take a break form pronz and to progress story :)
> 
> I cant believe ive managed to do so much in under a month. i am determined to get this story and series finished if it kills me!
> 
> enjoy...

Graham tried again to pronounce the complicated sounds Bolder had made. The green mech laughed good naturedly, his optics bright with amusement and affection towards his human partner.

“Almost, try rolling the last syllables a bit more. You’re getting there.” He encouraged. Graham tried once again, this time going slower and doing as the mech instructed. It was hard going, forming the alien words and sounds was difficult for his organic body to duplicate. But to his ear it sounded very close.

“That’s it! Well done!” The bulldozer cried happily, giving him a round of applause. Yes, it had been far from perfect. The human really had no hope ever really constructing the intricate tone or depth of meaning the Cybertronian language could convey, given that he lacked the vocal abilities and an EM field he could manipulate. But the young human had done a very good job at a very basic approximation of his native tongue. That in itself was an impressive feet.

“What on earth are you two doing down here?” Dani asked curiously, she and her older brother coming out of the elevator.  
“It sounds like your strangling cats. We could hear you from upstairs!” Kade scowled taking a sip of the tea he’d brought down with him.  
“Why would we be hurting kittys?!” Bolder asked, his face one of horror at the very thought.

“It’s just a figure of speech buddy, they just means they think we were making a lot of unpleasant noise.” Graham said with a gentle pat on his bots plating. The gentle giant looked very relieved, while the engineer continued. “I asked Bolder if he could teach me his language.” The young man looked sheepish and he rubbed the back of his head. “It’s not going so well.”  
“Don’t say that! You’re doing really well!” The green bot praised encouragingly. “It just takes practise, Cybertronian is quite tricky, even for our own kind.” He chuckled.

“That’s sounds like fun! what were you trying to say?” Dani asked, curiosity well and truly peeked.  
“Hello my name is Graham. Good day. Isn’t the weather lovely? Do you speak English?” The engineer shrugged. “Y’know, the slandered stuff.”  
“wow… bots won’t be able to wait to have riveting conversations about the weather with you.” Kade said dully.  
“Oh like you could do better.” Dani jabbed. “At least Grams trying.”

 

“Hay if your gonna learn a language there are really only a few phrases you need to know. 1. Where’s the bathroom? 2. Where’s the nearest food joint? 3. Where’s the nearest bar? And 4…. Can I buy you a drink?” he said with a cheesy sly smile.  
“Ugh, you can be so cringy at times.” Dani shook her head in disgust, but before Kade could come back with a witty retort, a sudden and overpowering lightbulb flicked on in his head. It blazed so bright that he couldn’t stop himself form expressing it.

“OH! OH!” Kade waved frantically, grinning broadly up at the mech with excitement. “Teach us how to swear Bolder!”  
“Oh god….” Graham groaned in embarrassment.  
“I was wondering how long it’d be till you’d ask that.” Dani sighed, rolling her eye’s.  
“I can’t do that!” Bolder cried out in shock. “What would your farther say?!”

 

“What dad doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Besides, this is an important cultural exchange we are taking part in. It is important to learn about others and what better way than studying how they cuss someone out.” He grinned.  
“Oh Really?” Graham said slowly, the other two humans looked wholly unconvinced.

“Hay! Believe it or not you can learn a hell of a lot form people by how that swear and curse! It’s an insight into their psychological programing.” Kade said tapping his temple. “Different cultures have different social standards, nuances and taboos… it’s actually a pretty fascinating how one set of people can find a word as completely obscene and another not. In fact swearing is known to be a great way to relieve stress as well as convey different emotion in a very powerful but very short space of time. That’s why it’s a good way of getting to know people. It’s a fascinating subject.” Kade said with a nod. He looked round to find the other tree just staring at him with disbelieving looks on their faeces.

 

“Where the hell did that come from?” Dani asked, not sure if the man standing beside her was indeed her brother.  
“What! I read….” Kade Huffed with a scowl.  
“Just what kind of books are you reading?” Graham asked with a concerned look on his face.  
“The fun Kind.” The fireman smirked and sipped his tea. “But enough chit chat! C’mon Bolder! You guys must have your own swears or Insults?” Kade cajoled. Tell us some! It’ll be fun!”

“I don’t know….” The gentle mech looked uneasy. Looking round as if Chief or Chase would poop out of nowhere and reprimand him.  
“Oh, go on bolder…. Just one! On insult! A Little one.” Kade asked, looking up at the mech and giving his best puppy dog eye’s. The same ones that worked on Heatwave… at least some of the time. “Pleeeeeeeeease?”  
“Well,” Bolder looked torn. He worried his lip plate and looked around. Double checking to make sure Cody, Chase or the Chief weren’t anywhere in earshot. “Alright… just one.” The big green mech lent down low so he could get close to the three humans. He didn’t want to say this louder than he had to.

Even though the two younger siblings had grumbled at their brothers lack of decorum… they both lent in with him in curiosity to hear whet the bot had to say. The four of them making a conspiratory huddle. They could see the nervousness in his eyes and the slight heated blue colouring on his cheek plates. What they found out was a Cybertronian blush. Bolder spoke in soft hushed tones. The words almost sounding…melodic to human ears. The three humans looked at him blankly for a moment after the mech had finished. The colouring on his cheeks had deepened to a darker shade of blue.

“So… what does that mean?” Dani asked in a whisper to match the one the bot had used. The big bot lent in further and whispered in a low, hushed voice.  
“It means…. Stick shift sucking lube guzzler.” The mech was not prepared for the reaction he got. The three humans were left in please of giggles and laughter at the alien insult. “Why are you guys laughing?! That’s so rude!” Bolder cried, utterly dumbfounded at their seemingly inappropriate amusement.

“That’s not rude!” Dani sniggered. “That’s hilarious!”  
“Haha… Lube guzzler!” Kade wheezed, wiping a tear form the corner of his eye. He’d have to remember that for next time he and heatwave were alone and he really wanted to talk dirty to his partner. Kade couldn’t wait to see the look on the fire trucks face. It would bee even better if he could say it in Cybertronian. So the red head started to try and repeat what the bulldozer had said.

“No, no. it was more like this.” Graham said and corrected his brother, forming the words a little more skilfully. Then Dani took it upon herself to have a go and try the phrase for herself, feeling out the words slowly. This went on for another 20 minutes of the humans attempting to mimic the Cybertronian. Much to the poor green mechs horror. He just sat there with his helm in his hands praying to primus that none of the other bots came in and discovered what he’d done…

“Okay, okay, I have one.” Dani piped up after a while. “How do you say… I love you in Cybertronian?” Bolder head shot up, his face lit up like a Christmas tree, relieved to have something nice to say and now longer have to listen to the fowl language.  
“You’re such a girl.” Kade snorted. Dani just punched him in the shoulder and glared at him.  
“I am a girl and you’ve had your fun, its my turn.” She said warningly. Kade scowled back but said nothing as he drank his beverage. Rubbed the sore spot, knowing he was going to get a bruise. Graham just shook his head at his older siblings antics.

“Well we have many ways to convey affection to someone we care about. We can show them with our EM fields, give them gifts of Innermost energon. But to tell them we would say…” the green mech smiled as he spoke his native language, his voice soft and gentle as he said the three words.

Kades nearly choked on his tea, He recognized that phrase…. 

Like before, the other two Burns tried their hand at speaking Cybertronian. Following Bolder lead as he instructed them on how to form the words. Unnoticed by his siblings or the bot, for Kade the whole world suddenly ground to a halt around him. Everything became quiet and still. He felt disconnected as his memories flashed through his mind.

Heatwave said that all the time to him when they were together… huskily growled into his ear as they fucked…. Breathlessly whispered against his skin as they lay in each others arms, basking in the post coital bliss… Gently murmured against his temple when they cuddled together, the bot running his servos through his hair under starry sky’s…

He would utter strange alien words to him, but that phrase would crop up over and over again. The human thought it was just some stupid dirty talk. But whenever Kade asked about it, the mech just brushed it off as inconsequential… it didn’t mean anything… that he was just talking sweet nothings at him…

But it wasn’t… it clearly did mean something… a huge something….

Heatwave had been telling him that he loved him… for months… clearly thinking that the fireman would never find out because it was hidden in the aliens native language. Did Heatwave… did he really love him? As in LOVE, Love him and not just “love” their crazy dirty kinky flings in the woods.

“Hay Kade, you okay bro?” Graham asked, his voice breaking through the fog. Kade looked up to find the tree of them looking at him funny.  
“Ugh… yeah… yeah… I’m… I just… I gotta go… do something…” The red head said, turning and walking back to the elevator in a daze. His heart was doing summersaults in his chest. He couldn’t breathe… His head was dizzy with the impact and weight of those words…

Did Heatwave really love him? And if so… why was his heart singing with ecstatic joy at the prospect? Why did the possibility make him feel wonderful rather than stressed at having to deal with a love sick robot and all the complications that would entail…

He needed to go lie down and think… but he smiled to himself… warmth spreading though his body...

Heatwave loved him…


End file.
